The invention relates to a refrigerator with a refrigerating unit having at least one pair of containers, where each pair comprises a first and a second container communicating with each other through a conduit and each container containing a substance which, when heated, gives off a gaseous working medium and when cooled, absorbs the gaseous working medium. In such a unit the first container is arranged to be heated from the storage compartment of the refrigerator, which compartment thereby is cooled, and the second container is provided with a heating means. Each container is also provided with means for conducting heat away from the container, when necessary.
Such a refrigerator is known , as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,427. Its containers, which are arranged inside the outer walls of the refrigerator, are directly cooled by ambient air. As a consequence of the placing of the containers, the ambient air has difficulties reaching them, reducing the cooling of the containers.
The object of the invention is to bring about a refrigerator of the above-mentioned kind, wherein cooling of the containers is substantially improved by the containers being cooled by a liquid, but does not have the drawback that this liquid steals from the energy which is used when the containers are heated.